New Destiny
by Hiarashi
Summary: This is an AU story between the characters May and Brendan if you dislike AU or the pairing, don't read It takes place where the 2 live in a world in the future of America where things are in turmoil.


This is AU (alternate universe) So if you don't like, don't read. Pairing is May/Brendan

New Destiny

'We hid...but we couldn't hide for long.'

I remember...I remember the laughter between mom and I as we joked about that 'man' becoming our president. That 'terrorist' appointing cabinet members who would wreak havoc upon the office and causing chaos upon the whole united states...

'One nation under God...'

What really did that mean now? What did that ever mean? Whatever it was...is vanquished within the depths of whatever freedom we once had...

Any chance I would get to bundle up and go outside I would spot terrible, terrible, words smeared amongst the buildings about our people...but never about Islam...The only place left untouched however was the cemeteries. Perhaps because no one would want to risk messing with the dead being they were considered of some authority since they resided in heaven now...

"May! May!"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Would you come take your Rosary sweetie...the officers are going to do a house-check today."

'The officers...'

I shivered at that. Passing by a mirror as I headed downstairs. I noticed bags under my eyes and a few greys dressed among my brown strands. Now, I knew I wasn't premature grey, for I was only nineteen, but the worry was really getting to me. I stopped and peered outside the window spotting my neighbor Brendan retrieving his mail quickly. I smiled, I had seen him before in many of my classes but...unlike my Christian family he resided in a Jewish one so I doubt we would see eye to eye even if I was interested. Still, I had talk to him enough that he had begun to seem like somewhat of a brother to me...

'A brother..'

Steven...my brother who was brutally murdered by Iraqis. A gang actually...It wasn't pleasant. I was hiding behind some bins when it happened. I watched as they beat him until he was nothing but a motionless slab of meat upon the pavement. I don't remember how I got home but I did.

The check from the officers today went like any other. They probed my room of anything they considered 'filthy' and finding us clean to what they assumed, our stuff was hidden, they moved on leaving us in peace.

It was like that everyday. I would come home from school and have to hide my things for an 'evening-check' and a 'morning-check.' Until one day when I was walking home from school...

"Hey...May!"

I spun around. "Oh...Brendan...um, hi?"

He didn't waste anytime. Although eyes darted around nervously...he didn't hesitate to tell me...

"You can't go home."

"What?"

"What I mean is...you have to come home with me."

My eyes widened as I took in the rest of his information. He began speak with more confidence now.

"Your mom got caught at work praying her Rosary. They asked to see her home and when they asked about you she said you ran away long ago. Your mom has been taken away and your house is owned by the government now. She was able to get this to my parents who told me so now..."

It was hard to hear the rest for I felt my ears burning and my legs felt like jelly. I also began to hear a buzzing sound. Of course...I fainted.

When I woke up, I was on Brendan's parents couch. It wasn't the most comfortable, I preferred my bed actually...

'My bed...my home...my mom...'

She had warned me about this quite a few times but I had figured we would have more time. I just laid there, everything around me seemed so unreal. I really felt no will to live. However, I couldn't kill myself, no matter how bad things got, I couldn't. It was against my religion and I would be damning myself straight to hell by doing so. Just then Brendan's father walked into the room. I sat up.

"My mother is she..."

"I don't know. I'm sorry May. My wife is getting the guest room ready so you'll be staying in there for as long as you need. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I know how you have suffered but you are welcome to this family, understand?"

"I..."

I couldn't finish. I was too exhausted and wound up passing out on the couch once more. I could feel tears form on my face as I slept.

'More time...I thought we had more time...'

Was this how I was destined to live my life from now on? Was this my new destiny?

end


End file.
